1000 Lifetimes Without You
by stuck-in-tv
Summary: "What do you mean I'm fated to Klaus?" Was she completely out of her mind? ... Klaroline one-shot drabble


**One thing to think about: if a Klaley baby can happen…anything can. Enjoy and know I own nothing!**

"Okay Bonnie, I got your message!" She yelled into the giant, dusty abandoned house.

"What's going on?" She asked, more to herself this time, staring at all the old dusty uncovered furniture.

Though Bonnie's text was a bit unexpected, after all Bonnie _had_ been virtually MIA for almost a month now, Caroline surprisingly did not feel as trepid as she supposed she should feel. She supposed this probably false calm meant that either her instincts were right and this wasn't something life threating or that she had gone through so much in such a relatively short time that she was becoming desensitized to worrying. She preferred the former option oddly enough, though the latter would not at all surprise her, primarily because that she felt that if the later were true then she somehow lost a part of who she was. This was the main reason she had spent so much time contemplating her leaving Mystic Falls.

Ever since Stefan was cured, losing all his memories in the process, everything had changed. Damon had abruptly disappeared, not even so much as leaving a note to either his brother or Elena as to why, so Elena had instead thrown herself into helping this new, terribly confused human Stefan. As much as Caroline would have liked to help, Stefan was such a pivotal person in helping Caroline when she changed species after all, she couldn't. Elena had made it very clear from the moment Stefan's heart starting beating again that there was to be no talk of vampires, or anything supernatural, around him. Elena claimed that all vamp-Stefan wanted was to live a normal human life, or as normal as possibly for a vampire, and now that he was human, she wanted to ensure that his one wish would happen. Elena had been doing quite literally everything in her power to shield him from his past life, and soon the two of them would leave Mystic Falls for a college in a hopefully more normal town.

Though Caroline didn't quite understand Elena's logic completely, after all Elena was a vampire, she respected her choice as well as vamp-Stefan's wishes. She had left the two alone since then though as she didn't feel right having to hide such a big part of whom she was around her old mentor.

With Tyler now officially gone, to a place only Matt knew, yet was compelled not to tell, Caroline saw almost no reason to stay. Her mom had long moved away, almost immediately after her brush with death, and Caroline and her agreed Caroline would stay away for a while in hopes that all things supernatural would lose track of Liz as a target. She supposed she could go search for Tyler, she had forever to go to and finish college, yet she couldn't find one convincing enough reason to chase after him. The almost daily texts Matt would receive from Tyler only further drove home the fact that Caroline knew he was better off alone for a while. After her dance with him prom night, there had been a shift in there relationship, and if she were being honest with herself, Caroline knew that chapter in her life was closed. Not that she did not still love him dearly, she just felt as if there were some drastic missing piece in their relationship, and she didn't want to settle for anything less than something completely whole.

Everyone was moving on, coping in his or her own ways with all that had happened in the last two years. She didn't fit here anymore. Matt and Rebekah had been growing closer, and she suspected that if they weren't already together, they would be soon enough; and Bonnie had her new group of witches she moved in with over the summer to help her recover from Silas induced damage. Elena, of course, had Stefan, and her? She had no one.

Well that wasn't entirely true, she had Klaus in a way. After giving her graduation speech about the whole world being out there for them, something she had since became her mantra; he had stopped by her house as she prepared for the post graduation party. Though she had liked to blame it on the lack of social interaction, she couldn't deny that something inside her had 'clicked' while she was with him. For those few hours after graduation, all she saw was a man with skeletons in his closet, like most people in the world, rather than the beast he had proven himself to be numerous times.

After crashing back to reality, she had been overcome with this need to run as far away as she could. Her life in Mystic Falls was on a collision course, doomed to be a tragedy. She had been spending the last few weeks learning to control her bloodlust when drinking from humans, slowly strengthening herself in the process. She had plans to head to South America first, and she knew the only way she would get there and get settled would involve some compulsion. She needed to ensure that she could overcome any mind that wasn't on vervain as well as fend off any attacks, supernatural or not. She had been attending various martial arts and self-defense classes lately, and she knew some of the moves could come in handy.

The only thing actually keeping her here now was Bonnie's mysterious text…well the only reason she'd admit to herself.

Finally finding Bonnie on the second floor of the decrepit place, Caroline took a deep breath and steeled herself for whatever would come next.

Bonnie didn't quite know how to break the news to the blonde sitting cross-legged in front of her. She knew Caroline had a tendency to over-react and freak out over the slightest things, and what Bonnie had to say wasn't exactly slight. It was pretty major actually, Bonnie herself couldn't even believe it when she first found out, in fact she had demanded the witches to re-preform the spell, convinced that there was something they did wrong. She took a deep, calming breath, and started the story the witches told her in response to Caroline's questioning gaze.

"Have you ever heard the legend about how humans were once created with four arms, four legs, and four eyes? Zues feared these creatures above anything, believing that they held eminent power and one day they'd use that power to over throw him." She paused, taking in Caroline's reaction so far, seeing nothing, she continued, "To prevent this, he the creature up, leaving it forever searching for its other half," Now Bonnie saw confusion take over her face, why was she telling this story? Bonnie had to choke back the hysterical laugh rising inside her caused by how ludacris this whole situation was.

She continued, "That's where the belief in soul mates arose, a term that once held such esteem in the belief that there was someone out there who would complete you entirely. Of course, as the world got bigger, with more people, finding your so-called other half became more of a pipe-dream… well for those who don't have access to nature that is."

She paused again, waiting to see if Caroline would come to any conclusion. As it was Bonnie could see her inner conflict written across her face, of course knowing her as long as Bonnie did, Bonnie knew Caroline was probably thinking it was Bonnie's, or even Elena's, soul mate she was speaking of.

"Witches actually used to be involved in the matchmaking business, back when people would go to matchmakers to find a suitable partner. Women weren't treated so great back then, so many witches liked to use their power to help keep women out of bad situations that were common back then. After all, your true other half wouldn't want to hurt you in anyway," she paused, trying to figure out how to word this next part right, "I actually tried my hand at it recently. The witches encouraged me to do it, as this sort of magic is so pure. I had to start off with someone I knew first, finding a soul's match based off a person's blood is much harder… I choose you."

The silence was so thick it was almost deafening. Caroline was taken aback, after all the drama and chaos with Tyler, to think that the reason behind it was that he wasn't her soul mate was almost incomprehensible. What was worse though, is she didn't know if she wanted Tyler to be her soul mate either, yet that mere thought made her feel like she was the worse person in the world, as if she could just so carelessly through away there love they once had for each other. Did she even want to know the name of this man? Knowing the whole time that the two of them were only together because the universe put them together, it would feel like they were no more than two puppets in natures' play. She felt so used, so manipulated.

If she never found out though, she'd now spend her whole existence, every relationship, wondering is this her soul mate? And if not, could she truly love someone she knew was not entirely right for her, knowing that there in fact was someone who was. Did she not just say earlier that she didn't want to settle for anything less than whole? How could Bonnie do something like this to her, she just irreversibly changed her whole way of thinking forever.

"Who?" She heard herself whisper after a few minutes of silence.

"Now Caroline, I need you to think about this, really think. You can walk away right now, I can spell you to forget as you're a vampire the rules of soul mates are different. You could walk right out of this room and live a happy life, never knowing anything about your other half being out there. This information doesn't have to control your life."

"Bonnie, he's my other half!" Caroline cried incredulously, not believing what Bonnie was actually saying, "He's the person who's supposed to make me feel utterly whole, even if you spell this all away, it won't change the fact that I will never feel that connection with anyone else…. Just tell me." She had made up her mind; she was tired of being alone. Though she had changed so much, that insecure girl who longed to be loved unconditionally had never left her. She'd play into fate's hands like a puppet, knowing the trade off was her finally feeling like she belonged to someone.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked one last time.

To be honest, Caroline wasn't entirely sure; this would change her life all over again. And what if he was human, could she really convince him to live this forever life? But she knew the alternative was far bleaker than this path she was about to get on. She nodded, unable to find her voice. She had to know.

"It's-" She was cut off by a deep male voice.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," The man himself completed for the young witch. He knew he promised he would stay back until well after Caroline knew, but he had needed to see her face. He had to know if this would only be a trap for her, oh she would love him whole-heartedly, but they both would know it was only because they knew they were supposed to be together. Forced love wasn't something he wanted.

Caroline stood up and spun around quickly, taken aback that she didn't realize he was here. Usually she could sense if he was near her, though he tried to hide it, she knew his particular scent.

"What?" She said breathlessly. The blonde felt like she was having a heart attack, well if she still had a heart that could stop beating. Everything was tunneling in. "This… this is some kind of joke right?"

Yes she had began to harbor some feelings of longing for him a few months ago, but to believe that the man she had dreamt of since she was little, the man she was supposed to be walked down the aisle in a long flowing white dress to, a dream she still wanted to happen, was the same man who killed Tyler's mother, Elena's Aunt Jenna, and almost killed her three times now.

"Care…listen," Caroline stopped her, anger taking over now.

"What do you mean I'm fated to Klaus!? You realize who he is right?"  
Klaus couldn't miss the pure and utter disdain in her voice. But he did not miss a particular look that fled across her face before her rage set in: longing. He had observed the girl in front of him long enough to know her facial expressions, not too hard as she tended to wear her emotions on display for all. That one look, however fleeting, was all he needed to know to convince him that he had indeed won her affections before they knew about their destiny. He had won her heart fair and square, a fact that meant the world of difference for both of them.

He knew though, however much progress the two of them had made would be all but eradicated with this discovery. She was hard headed and strong willed, she'd fight him every step of the way with his courting her now that she'd think the only reason she was charmed was because of this. He was ready though; he wanted to genuinely win her over. He would prove to her that even without knowing what they now both knew, he would have had her.

His only regret now was agreeing with the witch on telling Caroline. When she first had approached him at the bar he was getting a drink from, a rather pitiful excuse for a bar after being around those in New Orleans, he had been very surprised. He hadn't seen the witch in ages, assuming that she had finally died off to all the black magic she was using.

_"Bonnie, to what to I owe the pleasure of your company?" He asked, taking another sip from his drink. He was sure whatever it was didn't much matter to him in the grand scheme of things._

_ "Come to inform me of my new status in life? I'm afraid that someone beat you to the punch love," he sneered at her, not at all wanting yet another lecture on the amazing joys of fatherhood._

_"No," Bonnie replied confused, what status was he talking about? "I'm here for Caroline actually."_

_That sobered him up, although Bonnie did have to admit he hid his feelings for Caroline well, the momentary flash of interest in his eyes gave him away. _

_"Did her and young Brutus patch things up then? I'm sorry to upset you but if you did not know I've moved on."_

_"I'm surprised Klaus, you actually admitted you had feelings to move on from. Bravo." Bonnie said flatly. She was getting fairly impatient very fast. She loathed having this conversation with him; in fact if it weren't for nature's obsession with balance, she would be happily six hundred miles away from this monster in front of her. _

_ She had tried though to fight the remnants of the spell she casted. In order to keep the witches from meddling with someone's fate, the spell ensured that the witch who casted the spell would feel compelled to tell one of the two souls. She had already had too many close calls while idly chatting with Caroline over the phone, moments where the only thought she possessed was Klaus. However, thanks to her meddling in dark magic, Bonnie was strong enough to realize what was going on and fight for her mind back._

_ However, one night about two days ago, Bonnie had woken up to Caroline shouting Bonnie's name on the phone, demanding to know why she kept chanting 'Niklaus' over and over again like a broken record. Bonnie finally realized she wasn't going to get away without telling one of them, not without dipping further into dark magic, and once she did that, it'd be like a drug addict starting over from day one. _

_ She decided to tell Klaus, knowing that he saw love as a weakness. Bonnie knew that this would only confirm the fact that he in fact had a weakness. It'd also drive him mad, knowing that Bonnie knew his Achilles' heel yet he couldn't eliminate her. When Silas found her, which Bonnie knew would happen, if he found her dead he'd torment Klaus for all eternity, and if there were one thing he had a healthy fear for, it was Silas. After doing a simple tracking spell, Bonnie had packed a bag and started the drive to her hometown._

_ Klaus, of course, ignored her jab, fighting back the urge to snap her neck.  
"Well out with it then witch,"_

_ She launched into her story about the monster with four limbs, never pausing during it, not really caring if he understood where she was going or not. _

_ "Well…Caroline is you're 'other half'," Bonnie finished up lamely, seeing no better way to put it. She grabbed the beer he was drinking and took a swig while a feeling of relief suddenly washed over her. Now that she had done her part, the spell was finally complete._

Of course, his first inclination was to accuse her of lying, but that quickly went away as a certain sense of peace fled through him. It finally made sense now why the blonde, angry girl standing in front of him had entranced him so, when many others far more exotic looking that her had not even caused him to raise an eyebrow. She was his vulnerability, a fact that greatly displeased him. He had lived 1000 years without any attachments, without having someone or something he would be afraid to lose. He had his siblings, but in the grand scheme of things, if one of them had to die so he could flee with the others, then so be it.

He had messed with enough witches to know that this was nature's way to bring balance. Having broken his hybrid curse, getting around nature's many obstacles to create his army, he supposed nature was due to erect yet another obstacle for him. Only this one was obviously not going to be so easy to get around.

It was ironic really, that the only person capable of truly loving him would only do so out of force. He didn't want to tell Caroline, he was tired of fake loyalty created from sire bonds and the like. The witch insisted though that she was telling Caroline, despite what he wanted. Only she would give Caroline a choice. She knew how to remove the memory of the conversation, explaining that since vampires don't technically posses souls the way humans do, the spell's loophole of sorts would allow it. She explained to him that the only reason he was being told anything was that one of the pair had to know, and if she wiped Caroline's memory, it would negate Caroline's knowing. Whether she knew or not, their two souls would always yearn for each other, and always end up finding one another; Caroline and him would forever end up crossing paths, whether they liked it or not.

Before she left, Bonnie gave him a piece of paper with an address and a date and time. He didn't intend to show up, given that the date was days away, he instead finished packing up and left for his new home mere hours after their meeting. Yet as fate would have it, his sister Rebekah had called him, telling him of her plans with the human boy Matt the day before Bonnie was to tell Caroline. Enraged and tired of Rebekah's spoiled attitude, he had left to dagger her until enough time had gone by for the human boy Matt to find a new girl. Rebekah would find out and snap the girl's neck in jealousy and possibly the boys in rage, and that would be the end of that. His curiosity got the better of him when he arrived though and he trailed off to the address on the paper, rationalizing that Rebekah and her problems would be there when this was all over.

"Caroline," he tried to make his voice as soothing as possible. She looked at him, her face halted mid-panic attack, "I need you to listen to me," he approached her slowly; to show both her and the witch that he meant no harm.

Finally, when he was close enough, he put one of his hands on her shoulder.  
"Look at me," he said softly, "I need you to calm down love. Think about what your friend Bonnie said, this can all go away if that's what you really want. But I need you to calm down, and think about it."

Caroline didn't know how to react, didn't comprehend a word he just said. She felt as if she were on the edge of going numb, overwhelmed by all her emotions.

"Think about how you feel," he told her after a few moments when he saw her start to stop shaking.

Trapped. That's how she felt. Is this what the sire bond felt like, she wondered to herself? Like you're free will and the right to choose whom you love was taken away from you?

No, that's not entirely true. She remembered how she felt when he had given her what she always envisioned her dream prom dress to be, and how she felt afterwards when she realized that Klaus had let Tyler escape him again, all so she could have her perfect night. She remembered those emotions when they first danced together, and what she said to him while under the influence of the wolf's venom. He had become her friend, she realized. Someone she could talk to for hours at ease, take graduation day for example. She concentrated on the fact that all those emotions she felt: the confusion, the happiness, the desire, those were real. Those moments happened naturally, not out of the knowledge that this was supposed to happen.

Finally, after what was possibly Caroline's longest silent streak, she spoke:

"How?"

Though Bonnie didn't understand the question, Klaus nodded as if he had just been privy to the inner monologue conflict Bonnie was sure Caroline just had. She kept her mouth shut, willing to let the events play-out as they should, while slowly backing away towards the hallway to give them more privacy.

"Make no mistake love, I will fight for you, as I have been fighting. This by all means won't be easy, nor do I want it to be, but I will never settle for anything less than you're true affections. Just answer me one thing."

"What?" Caroline asked breathlessly.

"You fancy me, don't you?"

Bonnie heard a loud crash, followed by Caroline muttering some obscenities and calling the man an arse. But before she left, ready to head back to her new home, she heard one last thing:  
"Yes Niklaus"  
And Bonnie knew she made the right decision in performing the spell. Perhaps, finally, she had found a way to kill the beast Klaus.

**I just love the idea of soul mates, and I am still a big believer in finding mine! Reviews are nice! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
